¿Quién dijo magia?
by Julia Mellark Horan
Summary: Dos mundos que chocan para que uno sea salvado. Jace y Clary deberán unir fuerzas con Harry si quieren acabar con Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueeeno, os dejo una pequeña introducción para que os enteréis de que va la cosa. ¿Review :3? No seáis malos que es mi cumpleaños…**

* * *

Mis botas van salpicando las gotas de lluvia que se quedan en ellas después de haber pasado a toda prisa por encima de los charcos que adornan las calles. Mi respiración se transforma en humo al salir al frío del exterior. Miro el reloj y paro de correr para ir caminando, llego de sobra. Doy la vuelta a la esquina ya llegando al despampanante piso de Magnus, y veo a Jace apoyado contra la fachada del edificio. A mano de saludo le doy un suave beso en los labios mientras posa sus manos en mis caderas. Cuando nos separamos le pregunto:

-¿Tú sabes a qué viene tanta prisa?

Él se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-¡Ya pensaba que no llegaríais nunca!-Exclama mientras cierra la puerta tras nosotros, y cuando Jace sin decir nada se tira en el sofá con los pies encima de la mesa murmura.-Como si estuvieras en tu casa...

-¿Y bien para que nos querías?-Pregunto.

-Necesitan vuestra ayuda en Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué narices es eso?

-Es una escuela...de magia.-Se detiene y mirando a Jace dice.-Y antes de que empieces a decir lo mucho que odias la magia déjame hablar porque este es un tema muy serio.-Coge aire para comenzar a contarnos sobre que va todo esto:

-Viven ajenos a los mundanos, muggles como ellos les llaman. Ellos son magos y hay dragones, unicornios y muchas otras criaturas, pero es un tipo diferente de magia que el nuestro; esa magia no afecta a los nefilims. Quizás vosotros dos seáis su última esperanza. Igual que nosotros tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Valentine en el pasado, ellos tienen que acabar con Voldemort. Emplea la magia negra y mata a quien sea que se le oponga. Hace 17 años mató a una pareja de brujos e inexplicablemente no pudo asesinar al hijo de ambos. Quiere acabar con ese niño, con Harry Potter. Si lo consigue esto afectará a todos y sospecho que incluso a los mundanos. Os necesitan.

-¿Dónde está exactamente Hogwarts?-Pregunto.

-En Escocia. Y no podéis negaros porque ya he hablado con Maryse y Jocelyn, mañana os vais.

-¡¿Mañana?!-Se quejó Jace.-¿Y por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?

-¿Todavía eres capaz de preguntarlo? Tú mataste a Valentine, y Clary...todavía no sabemos hasta qué tipo de runas puede crear... Sois los dos mejores cazadores de sombras. Allí no pueden tocaros con ningún hechizo.

Jace suspira y me dice:

-¿Vamos Clary?

Yo le respondo mientras sonrío:

-¿Por qué no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Como podéis comprobar he cambiado un poco las cosas porque Valentine fue asesinado por Raziel y no por Jace, pero bueno. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Estamos en King Cross de camino a Hogwarts después de pasar por el portal que Magnus había creado. Yo había suplicado y rogado porque yo también sé de sobra hacer un portal pero los tres sabemos que pasó la última vez que creé uno. Fue para ir a Idris, yo nunca había estado allí (o no lo recordaba), y me imaginé lo que me habían contado. Siempre se siente lo mismo como si cayeras en la oscuridad, al vacío. Tuve tan mala suerte que caí en el lago Lyn, bebí de sus aguas, sufrí alucinaciones y estuve a punto de morir.

-Bueno, tomar vuestros billetes andén 9 y 3/4.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?-Le pregunto.

-No, yo me vuelvo a Nueva York. Ah, para llegar a vuestro tren, tenéis que atravesar la pared entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Correr lo más rápido que podáis.

Jace y yo nos miramos extrañados pero no nos da tiempo a replicar nada porque él ya se ha marchado. Cuando llegamos a donde nos había dicho Magnus, le digo a Jace:

-¿Tú crees que esto va a funcionar?-Él mira a ambos lados y me responde:

-Bueno si hacemos el ridículo nadie nos verá.-Yo simplemente me rio. Desde que estamos juntos sigue conservando ese humor sarcástico suyo pero ya no es tan arrogante como cuando le conocí. Todo el mundo dice que es por mí, que yo le he cambiado para bien. A mí me hace feliz y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Nos cogemos de la mano y arrastramos nuestros carritos con las maletas corriendo y...  
Hemos llegado a la plataforma 9 y 3/4.

-Quizás esto de la magia no esté tan mal...-Murmura Jace.

Hay un montón de madres despidiendo a sus hijos y todos tienen una lechuza, un gato...la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

-Creo que deberíamos de buscar a ese chico, Harry Potter.-Yo asiento y creo que no será muy difícil si tiene esa rara cicatriz en su frente. A la vez que nosotros lo buscamos la gente nos mira y murmura. No me extraña porque Jace está lleno de runas por todo el cuerpo.

-Sería mejor que subiéramos, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

-Por supuesto que nos miran, nunca han visto a nadie tan atractivo.

-Claro que sí, Jace.-Digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

Dejamos nuestros equipajes y subimos al fin. Jace ha cerrado un baúl con una runa y espero que nadie pueda abrirlo porque está lleno de armas. El tren está lleno y tendremos que subir en un compartimento con alguien más, cosa que no me gusta nada porque salta a la vista que somos diferentes.

-Eh, Clary, creo que ya he encontrado a Potter.-Me dice señalando uno de los últimos compartimentos. Las puertas correderas son de cristal y se puede ver perfectamente lo que quién está dentro. Están él, otro chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña con el pelo enmarañado.

-¿Podemos pasar? Está todo lleno.-En el compartimento hay dos sillones uno en frente del otro, nosotros nos sentamos en uno y ellos en otro.

-Yo soy Ron, y ella es Hermione.-Nos dice el chico pelirrojo.

-Y yo soy...

-Harry Potter.-Le corto yo.-Sí hemos oído hablar de ti.

-Jace. Y esta es mi novia Clary.-Dice sonriendo.

-Encantados.-Nos dice Hermione.-Nunca os habíamos visto por aquí, ¿venís de otra academia?

-Eh...no. No somos magos...Venimos aquí por Voldemort.-Harry que había estado observándonos en silencio por fin dice algo.

-Claro que no son magos. No lo parecen, pero tampoco son humanos normales. Y, ¿cómo que por Voldemort?

-Dejar de decir ese nombre.-Dice Ron tapándose los oídos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunta Jace extrañado.

-Nadie pronuncia su nombre simplemente es el que no debe ser nombrado.

-Bueno pues yo quiero saber que sois.-Dice Hermione.

-Yo ni siquiera sé si habéis oído hablar de nosotros...Ninguno de los nuestros sabía de vuestra existencia hasta que nos encargaron protegeros. De Voldemort.-Jace coge aire.-Somos nefilims.

Parece que Hermione está a punto de explotar:

-¡Dios mío, como no lo he visto antes! Pues claro... ¿Acaso habíais visto a algún muggle con esos ojos dorados, o el tono color fuego de ella? Pero yo pensaba que solo eráis un mito...o algo así. Si que parecéis ángeles.

-¿Ángeles? ¿Qué estás diciendo Hermione?

-¿No os acordáis? Leímos sobre ellos hace un par de años. Fueron creados por el ángel Raziel, medio ángeles medio humanos, invisibles al ojo humano.

-¿Sois medio ángeles?- Pregunta Ron con los ojos como platos.

Yo asiento y me río. Me hace gracia ver cómo reaccionan. No sé si nos miran con miedo o respeto. Quizás con las dos cosas.

-Yo sí que lo recuerdo.-Dice Harry, es entonces cuando se le iluminan los ojos.-Inmunes a nuestra magia. Nadie podrá tocaros.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Podremos acabar con él de una vez.

-Bueno, yo creo que después de todo Harry debería ser el que lo matara. Él tiene más motivos que yo.

-Supongo que sí.-Murmura.-Después de todo Voldemort mató a sus padres. En algo nos parecemos claro que yo tampoco me consideraba capaz de matar a nadie. Pero quiera o no tuve algo que ver en la muerte de mi padre. Fue Jace quien le asesinó pero yo creé la runa que le quitó la vida. Y no me arrepiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer, comentar por favor. ¡Espero que os guste! :3**

* * *

Por mi ventana puedo observar cómo se alza en la montaña. El castillo tiene aspecto tenebroso con sus almenas y torres, enorme, rodeado de unos inmensos campos y un lago extendiéndose por las llanuras. Debe de ser el triple de grande que nuestro Instituto.  
Una voz retumba en el tren:

-Ya hemos llegado a Hogwarts. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado.

El tren aminora la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detiene mientras todos nos empujamos para salir afuera. Si que hace frio en Reino Unido... Me estremezco al instante y Jace debe de notarlo porque se quita su sudadera dejando sus brazos cubiertos de runas descubiertos para que yo me la ponga. Le murmuro un gracias mientras nos acercamos a algo parecido a unos carruajes seguidos por Ron, Hermione, Harry y otra chica que por como mira a este último supongo que será su novia. Después cuando se presenta, descubro que yo tenía razón, ella se llama Ginny y es hermana de Ron.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta Jace señalando a los no me había fijado hasta ahora. Algo parecido a un caballo con los ojos brillantes y cuerpo como un esqueleto tira de ellos.

-Supongo que te refieres a los thestrals.-Dice Hermione.

-¿Supones?-Le pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, sólo pueden verlo personas que hayan visto morir a alguien y lo han aceptado o hayan tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Que yo sepa solo Harry y Luna Lovegood de toda la escuela los ven. Bueno, y ahora también vosotros.

Yo pensaba que nuestro mundo con demonios era bastante inquietante pero esto ahora me lo parece mucho más. Jace se revuelve en su asiento nervioso al igual que yo, pero los dos nos quedamos más tranquilos al ver que no nos preguntan que nos pasó para que veamos a los thestrals. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho no nos habrían creído. No iban a creer que Jace murió y gracias a que el ángel Raziel me concedió un último favor, yo pedí su vuelta y volvió a la vida. Por otro lado acabamos de llegar y ni siquiera sabemos si son de fiar aunque preferiría no tener más secretos con nadie porque al final la verdad se acaba saliendo.  
Siempre.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al castillo nos hicieron esperar mientras la profesora McGonagall, (la directora de la casa en la que están Harry y el resto), abría bien la puerta para que todos vieran la sala. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas por antorchas, el techo era tan grande que no se veía y una impresionante escalera de mármol conducía a las habitaciones. Nosotros esperamos a que todo el mundo pasara adentro, después Dumbledore anunciaría nuestra entrada. Desde la puerta escuchamos las palabras del director:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts el banquete de comienzo de año comenzará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros asientos en el Gran Comedor debéis ser selecciones para una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Tendréis vuestras clases con vuestros compañeros de casa, descaréis en vuestra sala común y dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas. Será como vuestra familia mientras estéis en Hogwarts.

McGonagall nos indica que pasamos ahora que todos los estudiantes se han sentado, también nosotros tendremos que pasar por la Selección.

-¡Atención por favor!-Dijo el director.-Este curso contaremos con la presencia de dos personas que van a ser vitales para el transcurso del año. Algunos habréis oído hablar de ellos, en leyendas, cuentos... Lo que debéis saber es que todo es cierto. Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos más conocidos para nosotros como muggles, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con nosotros con la finalidad de protegernos de los demonios…

Miles de ojos sorprendidos nos miraban a Jace a mí a cada paso que damos.

-Mira sus ojos.-Oí susurrar a una chica señalando a Jace.

Yo nunca he estado en un lugar tan extraño, el Gran Comedor está iluminado por velas que flotan en el aire sobre cuatro enormes mesas, dejando ver el cielo sin existir techo (o eso parece).

Somos los primeros en la Selección, yo me siento en la silla mientras me ponen el Sombrero que dirá a que casa pertenezco:

-Muy joven pero con un duro pasado a sus espaldas...sin duda destina a hacer grandes cosas. ¡Gryffindor!- Salté inmediatamente llena de alegría y me fui corriendo a sentarme al lado de Hermione que ya me había hecho un sitio. Desde allí observo, es el turno de Jace.

-Arrogante y despreocupado; serías un buen miembro de Slytherin, pero tu corazón tiene buenas intenciones, sin duda has conocido el sufrimiento...Haré caso a lo que me estás pidiendo a gritos. ¡Gryffindor!

Al instante Jace se desvanece y aparece sentado a mi lado mientras todos nos miran con los ojos como platos ya que en Hogwarts no se puede teletransportarse.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que dar el cante?-Le digo riéndome, pensando que después de todo quizás vaya a ser un buen año.


End file.
